When it All Began
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: Prompt 1. Time for reminiscent-afterthought's Het-pairings boot camp. Thought I'd write about these two so... How Percy and Audrey meet after the ministry is being rebuilt. Fixed the prompt, thanks for the reviewer that noticed that.


**Title: Life After  
Rating: K  
****Prompt: Funeral for reminiscent-afterthought's Het-pairings boot camp  
****Note: Thought I'd write about these two.**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Percy Weasley was coming around. After not being at work for weeks on end and the ministry starting to reform, Percy was getting his head back into the swing of things.

Percy Weasley found himself staring at the girl across from him in the cafeteria. He couldn't help it, but smile at the way she was picking at her food. Normally the food was pretty good, but she kept acting like it was a grotesque meal. He watched as Gemma Higgs had joined her at the table and both girls started to talk. For a moment Percy wondered if they were talking about him.

So instead of getting up and walking over, he just studied both girls. Gemma and the girl went to Hogwarts with him. The only thing that bothered him, was the fact that he couldn't remember her name. Gemma was easy as she was the one that tested the draught of living death potion. The girl though, he could picture clearly in Hogwarts robes, but no name.

Her straight brown hair stopped at breast length and her glasses more like ovals. The girl giggled and Gemma had flipped her hair. Both of them looked too happy for him to interrupt. That didn't keep his legs from working as he found themselves next to them. "Hello," he said shyly to both girls. When did talking to girls get to be so awkward? Oh yea, when Penelope dumped him in favorite of another.

"Hi Percy," said Gemma looking over at him. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," he said not meeting any of them in the eye. "I couldn't help but hear you laughing, so I thought to see what was so funny."

He could feel his palms sweat from the meeting. What if they thought he was some kind of spy? He wasn't exactly on good terms with the minister for them to suspect. Gemma started to laugh again at something.

"Percy I'm pregnant," she said gesturing to her abdomen. "We were laughing at some names that Audrey and I were choosing from the book."

In between the two lunch trays lay a book titled: _Magical Names for a Generation_. He could only imagine what kind of names that would have. Constellations worthy of the Malfoy family. Names from mythologies around the world. At that he smiled at some of the funny names they would have picked.

"So are you having a boy or a girl?" he asked like floating on air.

"A boy, Terence likes the name Rhys," she said rolling her eyes. "It's a cute name, but I'd spell it Reese. Audrey here, likes the name Jason."

Audrey. Then, he remembered, Audrey Holmes was the Hufflepuff prefect around the same time he was. Now he remembered her as if they just got out of class.

Gemma and Audrey started to talk again, this time getting Percy into the conversation. He was having fun for the first time since he left home. Both girls were easy to talk to and had become friends after leaving Hogwarts. Audrey had become a healer after leaving Hogwarts and she was called in on some St. Mungo's business. Gemma and her husband, Terence worked together at the ministry. Terence works in the department of magical games and sports. Gemma herself was aiming to be a teacher, but for now worked in the department of international magical cooperation.

Percy had told them all about growing up in the burrow. Both girls laughed at the right moments and waited on edge for what would happen next. He had avoided conversations about school because he barely remembered either of them.

"Your family sounds so funny Perce," said Audrey admiringly.

"You know we should go and do lunch sometime," said Gemma grandly. "I say Hogsmeade in the three broomsticks. It'll be like a double date, Terence and me, you two. My aunt is Madam Rosemerta so we'll be guaranteed a table."

Percy found himself holding back a cough. A date? With Audrey? It sounded too good to be true! Audrey was nodding enthusiastically at the idea ready to go, already talking about what to wear. Mutely Percy only nodded this clearly happy to be going out. This time not to a funeral of his brothers.


End file.
